Code Geass Time Travel
by flaxj
Summary: What if a girl known as A.A. stopped Suzaku from taking Lelouch to the Emperor. This is before the full ending of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion season 1. Don't like then Don't read. Pairings (Lelouch X Kallen)(Euphemia X Suzaku) (Notes: 1. This story is originally created by Angel-The-Hedge. 2. The Story is set in a Three Act Structure.)
1. Act 1 Chapter 1

Code Geass: Time Travel

By flaxj

With content by Angel-The-Hedge

Act 1 – The Major Players in the Story

Act 1, Chapter 1 – The Introduction of AA

"Suzaku!"

"Lelouch!"

Suzaku and Lelouch held each other at gun point, ready to shoot one another for their betrayal.

Lelouch's unarmed hand clenched into a fist so tight that his gloves felt as if they were suffocating his hand. His body felt as if it was stone that stood still. His one normal purple eye gleamed with emotion after emotion. His guilt for shooting the one half-sister that meant much more to him than Nunnally. His betrayal, seeing his best friend that he thought of as a brother, was ready to kill him on the spot for killing the woman he loves. His pain, for not revealing the truth sooner, for thinking Nunnally was not in safe hands. The one emotion that would have stunned anyone was his love for his one blood sibling and his love for the guy he felt was more of a brother to him than his own brother.

Suzaku's unarmed hand clenched and unclenched as the feeling of knowing it was his best friend, his brother, that had killed the woman he loves. His green eyes hid the betrayal of knowing that his own best friend killed Euphemia, anger knowing that it was his best friend that manipulated the love of his life to kill those he has been trying to protect, pain of knowing that he would have to take the life of the one man he cherished as family. His body felt cold and hollow as he tightened the hold on his gun, ready to spill the blood of the one he once thought of as brother and friend.

Kallen was on her knees, her head bent down in shame and lost. Her blue eyes showed her shock of knowing that Zero, the man she loved, was Lelouch, the guy she could not stand. Her body shook as her betrayal of knowing a Britannian like Lelouch was using her and her people as toys and possibly pieces in a game.

As the tension around the three teens worsened, they had not expected a voice, a female voice at that, to cry out:

"Wait!"'

As if something broke their concentration, Lelouch and Suzaku dropped their guns to their side and looked at Kallen in confusion, thinking it was her who called out. Kallen looked at them with the same look of confusion then turned her head to see a young girl who looked the age of six years old. Lelouch and Suzaku followed her gaze to see the girl had long black hair that reached her mid-back, blue eyes that resembled Kallen's and her face shaped like Lelouch's. Her features seemed completely like both Kallen and Lelouch.

"Don't hurt my daddy!" the girl cried out, her eyes filled with fear as her body looked ready to leap at Suzaku despite the distance and height of the stairs that led to C's World.

Lelouch and Suzaku's eyes looked towards the other in confusion until Suzaku's eyes widen in disbelief, realizing the young girl was talking about Lelouch. Lelouch's eyes held shock as he figured out that the young girl looked as if she could possibly be his own child.

"You had a kid, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked his once best friend, his voice betraying his shock.

"I don't have a daughter, nor do I have a son," Lelouch said as he looked at the girl with his normal and geassed eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Kallen continued to stare at the young girl and noticed the young girl had some of her features and her eyes as well. She stood up slowly, her legs wobbled slightly in shock and remaining feeling of Zero being Lelouch.

"I am his daughter but at the same time I am not," the girl said as she walked closer to the three of them.

Lelouch and Suzaku slowly stepped down, trying to avoid being close to the other. Lelouch stood on the left side of Kallen and Suzaku on the right. Lelouch and Suzaku gasped, noticing how similar the young girl really was to both Kallen and Lelouch.

"Who are you?" Suzaku asked, his body slowly lowering itself into a defensive stance.

"I will explain as long as you don't hurt my daddy," the girl stated as she looked at Suzaku, her eyes turning into an almost darker blue color.

Against his better judgement, Suzaku nodded his head and decided to wait for the girl to explain.

'Once I hear her explanation, I'll just take Lelouch into custody and turn him into the Emperor,' Suzaku thought to himself as Kallen and Lelouch looked at the girl who resembled them both.

The girl fixed her clothes a bit since they were a bit wrinkled as Lelouch, Kallen and Suzaku waited for her to speak.

"My name is A.A. or Angeline Andrews to be exact. I am a child created by those of the Geass order. My blood is a mix between Lelouch Vi Britannia and Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki," A.A. slowly began her explanation.

Kallen blinked as she heard that the girl was her daughter as well as Lelouch's. Suzaku frowned darkly when he heard the word Geass order.

"Wait if your name is A.A. then you're like C.C., right?" Lelouch asked.

A.A. looked at her father with her blue eyes as a light smile formed on her face.

"C.C. and I are different. Yes, we are both considered experiments in a sense, but I was created when she was born," A.A. said to clear the confusion between her and C.C.

Lelouch nodded his head in understanding as Kallen and Suzaku slowly began to grow impatient.

"Anyway, the reason I am here is to take you back in time before daddy accidentally geassing Princess Euphemia to kill the Japanese," A.A. said, going back on topic which caused Kallen gasped in shock.

Kallen glared at Lelouch, whose eyes held remorse and guilt for the accident that happened to one of his most cherished sisters. Kallen's body looked as if she was ready to pounce, her fist clenched in anger. Suzaku's slowly eyes narrowed in suspicion when he heard Euphemia's geassing was just an accident.

"Time Travel?' Kallen asked uncertainly.

"That is my Geass," A.A. stated as she looked at her blood mother.

Lelouch looked at A.A. with confusion in his eyes since he thought that immortals do not keep their geasses once they take a code.

"I thought there was only one Geass," Suzaku stated suspiciously.

"Geass is the power of Kings that forms based on the personality of a person it is given to," A.A. stated as she glared at Suzaku.

Lelouch slowly looked at Kallen as she began to process the information, she was given by her suppose daughter that was created by the Geass Order.

"There are limitations and setbacks that geass users go through such as losing control of their geass from overuse and there could be an amount of time you can geass someone," Lelouch slowly stated, his body hunched over as if he was in pain.

A.A. nodded and smiled as her father spoke the truth about Geass to her mother and to Suzaku.

"I am a code bearer like C.C., V.V. and some others," A.A. stated as she lifted her shirt up slightly to reveal her code, that is like C.C. and V.V., on her stomach.

Lelouch blinked in confusion, thinking that the code wasn't supposed to be there until geass matured and the geass user takes the code from the one who gave them the power.

"A code bearer known as G.G. gave me my geass and my code since she is different than the others," A.A. said as she let go of her shirt to let it cover her stomach and code once again.

Suzaku looked down in shock as he learned more about geass. Lelouch sighed softly and looked at Kallen, who looked at him with fear and shock in her blue eyes.

"Before I take you back in time, I'd like to give mom her own geass," A.A. stated as she slowly walked over to Kallen.

Lelouch and Kallen looked at their "daughter" in shock as Suzaku slowly glared at the young girl. A.A. slowly hugged Kallen and Kallen gasped as the images of history and the geass order flashed through her mind.

"I shall give you the power of Kings but in return you must grant my wish," A.A. said within Kallen's mind.

Outside of the images, Lelouch had caught Kallen and A.A. as Kallen fell back. Since he didn't have a lot of strength, he fell on his butt, Kallen's head on his lap.

"Do you accept mom?" A.A. asked within Kallen's mind.

"I accept," Kallen replied to A.A. as a bright flash blinded her.

Kallen slowly opened her eyes to see Lelouch looking down at her in worry. Suzaku looked down at her with worry and dislike. A.A. was still in Kallen's arms and didn't want to let go.

"Kallen, are you alright?" Lelouch asked his Q-1.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright," Kallen said as she slowly got up with Lelouch's help. She was covering her left eye.

"What's her geass?" Lelouch asked A.A.

"Mother please show us," A.A. pleaded to Kallen.

Kallen slowly uncovered her left eye as the geass symbol appeared in her eye. She looked down to see a red string attached to her hand. She follows the direction until she saw the end of it tied to Lelouch's finger.

"I see this red string that's connecting me and Lelouch together," Kallen said as she slowly deactivated her geass.

"Mom has Absolute Fate. This geass allows her to see who is fated to be together," A.A. explained.

Kallen slowly gasped as her right eye glowed with a geass symbol and Lelouch looked at her in confusion.

"Lelouch I want you to tell me how you feel about me," Kallen demanded as she stared at Lelouch.

Red rings slowly appeared around Lelouch's one good purple eye as he relaxed and looked at Kallen.

"I care about you deeply. I am not sure if I feel any other way with you, but I know I don't want to lose you," Lelouch stated under the influence of Kallen's second geass.

"She has Absolute Truth as well. This form of Absolute truth causes her to ask or demand anything and get a truthful response," A.A. said with a smile.

"You gave her two geasses," Suzaku stated with a frown as Kallen deactivated her geass.

Lelouch sighed in relief and looked at A.A. with a frown.

"Since it is now settled, let's go back in time to stop Princess Euphemia from being geassed on accident," A.A. said with a smile as she held onto Kallen.

Lelouch slowly touched A. A's right shoulder as Suzaku touched his. A.A.'s left eye glowed with her geass causing Lelouch, Kallen, Suzaku and herself to enter the time warp that will send them back in time to the Special Administrative Zone, where Zero and Euphie were talking.

"I'm serious…." Lelouch cut himself off as he realized he is in the same room with an ungeassed Euphemia standing beside him.

'It worked,' Lelouch thought to himself as he looked at the one sister, he cherished other than Nunnally.

Euphemia looked at Lelouch and Lelouch inwardly sighed to realize that she is alive and hasn't been geassed yet.


	2. Act 1 Chapter 2

Code Geass: Time Travel

Act 1, Chapter 2 – A.A. Meets Euphemia and Euphemia Knows Geass

Euphemia stared at her half sibling, her light purple eyes revealing her confusion as she waited for him to continue what he was saying. She slowly began to have concern show in her eyes as Lelouch just stared at the sister he had killed and geassed accidently with his purple eyes still the same before his geass matured.

"Lulu, are you alright?" Euphie asked with concern in her voice and eyes.

Lelouch looked at Euphemia and nodded his head as he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. Euphemia blinked in confusion as she hugged her brother back.

"It's so good to see you again Euphie," Lelouch muttered as he held the second sister that he cherishes.

"It's good to see you too Lulu," Euphie mumbled as she is held by her brother.

After a few minutes, the half siblings let go of one another as the door opened to reveal Suzaku. He breathed heavily as he looked at the woman he loved.

"Euphie!" Suzaku cried out as he ran over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Euphemia squeaked and held onto her knight as he held her close.

'I had thought she was geassed again and ran in here,' Suzaku thought to himself as he held onto her.

"Suzaku, what are you doing in here?" Euphemia asked in confusion as she hugged her knight.

Suzaku blinked and looked at Lelouch to see that his eye was still its original purple color.

'So, he hadn't geassed her yet. I'm so glad,' Suzaku sighed in relief.

Lelouch looked down to see that his mask was in one piece again and smiled. He quickly put on his Zero mask as the door opened.

Kallen, wearing her mask from when the Black Knights were first revealed, and A.A. ran into the room to see Princess Euphemia li Britannia still alive and ungeassed.

Euphemia looked at Kallen as A.A. walked over to her "father", who placed his hand on her head lightly.

"Take off your mask Kallen," Lelouch said with his "Zero" voice.

"Only if you take yours off Lelouch," Kallen said.

Lelouch and Kallen took their helmets off carefully and Euphemia gasped lightly.

"You know who Lelouch is?" Euphemia questioned Lelouch's Q-1.

"Yes, he revealed it to me before we came here," Kallen lied smoothly.

Euphemia nodded then looked at Lelouch only to blink in confusion to see a young girl who looks a lot like Lelouch and somewhat like Kallen.

"Hello, I'm Euphemia li Britannia," Euphie introduced herself as she let go of Suzaku, who kept a hold of her slightly.

A.A. looked at Lelouch then Kallen then at Euphemia.

"My name is Angeline," A.A. said using her first name.

"Who are your parents?" Euphie asked.

Kallen and Lelouch looked at one another, a blush on their cheeks.

"Actually Euphie...Kallen and I are her biological parents through blood, but she wasn't born through Kallen," Lelouch explained, blushing deeply.

Euphemia looked at the three of them and gasped.

"I-I'm an auntie already and you didn't tell me," Euphie stated with a sad expression.

"We just met her," Suzaku stated for his best friend.

Euphemia looked at them in shock then at A.A. or Angeline as she walked over to her "aunt"

"Aunt Euphemia, I'm going to tell you about the power of Kings known as Geass," A.A. said as she smiled.

Lelouch and Kallen looked at A.A. with shock in their eyes, their bodies stiff like a board. Suzaku held Euphemia close to him as his green eyes glared at the young girl.

"Auntie Euphemia, if you aren't told now then there is a possibility that something bad could occur without your knowledge of what is going on," A.A. explained to her "aunt" with a calm expression that makes anyone think she really is the child of Lelouch vi Britannia.

Euphemia looked into her niece's blue eyes with a thoughtful expression and bit her bottom lip lightly.

'What is A.A. planning?' Kallen thought as she looked down at A.A. with concern.

"Tell me what Geass is Angeline," Euphie said after a few minutes of thinking.

A.A. smiled and pointed to the couches that were in the room with them. Euphemia and Suzaku sat on one couch while Lelouch and Kallen sat on the other one. A.A. sat on Kallen's lap comfortably which caused Kallen to run her fingers through A.A.'s soft black hair.

"Geass is known as the Power of Kings. When it is given to an individual, the power of Geass forms to match the characteristics or the personality of the user," A.A. began to explain.

Lelouch watched Euphemia's expressions as his "daughter" explained the power of Geass to her.

'This is something I wish I had done,' Lelouch thought to himself as he kept his calm expression, so no one could know what he was thinking.

"How is one given this power called Geass?" Euphemia asked with a slight hint of interest and confusion.

"Someone who has a code on their body that proves their immortality and the fact that their geass matured before they obtained their code, gives a person the geass and in return the user must grant their one wish," A.A. stated as she relaxed on Kallen's lap.

"What does this code look like?" Euphie asked curiously.

A.A. lifted her shirt up to reveal her code to Euphemia, who gasped in shocking with the realization that her "niece" is one of these code bearers.

Euphemia began to process all the information before looking at Lelouch, who had his calm mask on.

"Lulu…do you have this power that A.A. is talking about?" Euphie asked her half-brother.

Lelouch stared at her before nodding his head yes to tell her that he is one of the geass users. Euphemia leaned against her knight to process the fact that her own brother was a geass user. She looked at Kallen and tensed up a bit.

"Do you have one as well?" Euphie asked her brother's Q-1.

A.A. looked behind her to see the conflicted emotions in her mother's eyes and frowned.

"She has two and I am the one who gave them to her," A.A. spoke softly with honesty.

Euphemia looked at her niece and frowned as she realized that this is a bit too much for her to bare all at once.

"I need some time to think this through," Euphemia said as she closed her eyes.

Lelouch and Kallen silently looked at one another before putting their mask of the Zero and the Black Knight Ace to conceal their identities. A.A. slowly reached out for her father's hand and frown sadly as Lelouch slid his hand out of her reach. She looked at Kallen to see that her mother wouldn't look at her and A.A. expression turned sad and hopeless.

"Please don't abandon me," A.A. said as tears began to form in her eyes. She looked down as if she was ashamed of herself.

Lelouch and Kallen looked at one another then at A.A. and smiled underneath their masks.

"Come on Angeline. Auntie Euphie must need some time to herself since she has a lot to think about," Kallen stated in a motherly tone as A.A. slid off her lap so she could stand up.

Lelouch slowly stood up and placed his hand on A.A.'s head and rubbed her long black hair soothingly, looking like a father who is consoling his daughter.

Euphemia and Suzaku watched as Lelouch and Kallen treated A.A. as if she really was their daughter. The atmosphere around them looked as if they were one big happy family.

"Lulu?" Euphemia asked/called out.

Lelouch looked at Euphemia to show that she has his attention. She slowly smiled at her brother and reached for his hand.

"If anything happens to the Special Administrative Zone, I'll gladly join the Black Knights with you and Kallen," Euphie said, causing Lelouch, Suzaku and Kallen to look at her with shock in their eyes.

A.A. smiled and gently reached for her aunt's hand. Euphemia gently took A.A.'s hand and smiled at her gently.

"Daddy…" A.A. said softly.

Lelouch looked at A.A., waiting calmly to see what she would ask of him.

"If Princess Euphemia joins the Black Knights, it's quite possible that Princess Cornelia will too," A.A. said as she looked up at her father.

Lelouch nodded his head and removed his Zero mask, his left eye glowing with the stigma of Geass. He looked at Euphemia who looked at him in confusion.

"Princess Euphemia…" Lelouch began as Suzaku tensed up and Kallen slowly held onto Lelouch's right hand.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, commands you to join the Black Knights if one of our siblings or our father causes death and destruction to the Special Zone," Lelouch commanded.

Red rings slowly appeared around Euphemia's eyes and she smiled despite being under her brother's geass.

"Of course, I'll join Lulu," she said under the geass and speaking truthfully.

Suzaku relaxed, realizing that the Geass command wasn't to kill the Japanese this time but something completely different.

'We couldn't stop Lelouch from fully geassing Euphie but at least it's for a better reason than an accidental geassing,' Suzaku thought as Lelouch, who placed his Zero mask back over his face to conceal his still geassed eye since it had matured.

"Suzaku please protect my sister Euphemia," Lelouch said as he looked at his best friend with his Zero mask on.

"I will…Zero," Suzaku said with a smile as he decided to keep his best friend's identity a secret.

Kallen stood up and held A.A.'s hand gently as she bowed to Euphemia and Suzaku in sign of respect for comrades.

Euphemia's eyes turned back to normal and she smiled, knowing that the command must have been a good one.

Euphemia and Suzaku stood up and walked out the room with Kallen, Lelouch and A.A. following.

Millions of Japanese people waited as Zero, Q-1, Princess Euphemia and Knight Kururugi appeared.

"People that consider themselves Japanese. Zero and I have reached an agreement today and we would like to inform you that Zero and the Black Knights will protect the Special Zone from anyone who will try to destroy it," Euphemia spoke loudly and clearly.

The Japanese people cried out in happiness and joy knowing that their savior will watch over them.

'I hope that no one really attacks the zone or there will be hell to pain,' Suzaku and Lelouch thought as they watched Euphemia.

A.A. watched from behind Kallen and frowned.

'Something bad is going to happen. I hope G.G. comes out to help me and my parents. I don't want anything bad to happen to these kind-hearted people again,' A.A. thought to herself.

"We'll protect this Zone and crush whoever decides to kill innocent people," Kallen said as her right eye flashed with her geass stigma then disappeared quickly.


	3. Act 1 Chapter 3

Act 1, Chapter 3 – SAZ Massacre

With Schneizel

Schneizel el Britannia was in his area, watching his half-sister Euphemia li Britannia's broadcast with a frown on his usually devious face. His faithful servant, Kanon, stood beside him watching the broadcast as well.

"Prince Schneizel, this wasn't the plan," Kanon said to his master.

Schneizel turned off the television then looks at Kanon.

"I had a feeling she would ask Zero to help her out, but something is different about all of this. Zero actually agreed and is standing side-by-side with Euphemia as if he's always been there," Schneizel said with his usual bored tone.

Kanon looked at the man he worshipped then towards the screen when Emperor Charles zi Britannia appeared on the TV.

"Schneizel."

"Father."

"Schneizel, Euphemia's plan is perfect and now the Japanese people have let down their defenses thinking Britannia is allowing this…disgrace to happen in their city," Charles said with his commanding voice.

"Yes, father and I had allowed this without informing Cornelia as well," Schneizel said as he looked down at his chess game and moved one of the pawns forward.

"Schneizel in a few days once everything has calmed down, I want you to issue an order to destroy the Special Administrative Zone," Charles commanded his second eldest son.

Schneizel looked up at his father, hiding his emotions as usual.

"I am quite fond of Euphemia as you already know father," Schneizel said with a bored expression.

"Euphemia will never become strong if she continues to rely on you and Cornelia so crush those dreams so that weak daughter of mine can learn that this world is survival of the fittest."

Schneizel looked at his father's image in deep thought as he moved another pawn forward.

"Of course, father, I will not disobey your orders," Schneizel finally said as he stood up and bowed to his father's image on the screen, Kanon bowing as well.

Charles smirked on the screen without his son and his servant noticing. Charles quickly hid his expression as Schneizel and Kanon sat up and looked at him.

"Good bye father."

"Good bye Schneizel. All Hail Britannia." Charles said as his images disappeared from the screen.

Kanon looked at Schneizel who had conflicting emotions on his face after the order the Emperor gave him.

"Sir?" Kanon asked.

"Tell my army and Barlby that in a few days, the Special Zone is ordered to be eliminated by order of the Emperor," Schneizel commanded.

"Right away sire," Kanon said as he bowed and walked away to issue to order.

'First father tells me and my other siblings to stop our search for Lelouch and Nunnally and now he tells me to betray Euphemia,' Schneizel thought to himself as he frowned and poured a glass of Scotch.

As the days passed, Euphemia, Lelouch, Kallen, Suzaku, C.C. and the Black Knights worked together to help with the Special Administrative Zone. A.A. stayed in the shadows most of the time but got to spend time with Lelouch and Kallen whenever they weren't busy.

Finally, the day of destruction appeared when the Black Knights were off with orders to get more supplies for the Japanese people. Euphemia, Suzaku, Kallen and A.A. had stayed behind to keep track of the Special Zone.

(Authors Note: This is the start of the Lock In for the Story.)

Suddenly around 3 p.m. Britannian forces attacked the Special Zone.

"Mom! Auntie Euphemia!" A.A. ran into the office that Suzaku, Euphemia and Kallen were in.

"What's wrong Angeline?" Suzaku asked the young girl that he's seen as his own niece.

"Britannian forces are attacking the Special Zone!" A.A. yelled out causing Suzaku's eyes to widen and run out to see multiple Japanese people slaughtered, blood everywhere.

Kallen took out her communicator and called Lelouch.

"Q-1, what is it?" Lelouch asked in his Zero voice.

"Zero, the Special Zone is being attacked by Britannian forces," Kallen stated.

"We're on the way Q-1, the Guren and Lancelot should be ready for use. Make sure A.A. is with Euphemia and C.C.," Lelouch ordered.

"Of course," Kallen said.

"And stay alive Q-1," Lelouch said.

"Roger that!" Kallen said as she hung up and ran out the room with Suzaku.

A.A. sat on the couch with Euphemia and C.C., worried about the Japanese people.

'I won't stay here and do nothing,' A.A. thought as she stood up and quickly ran out the room before Euphemia and C.C. could stop her.

"ANGELINE!" Euphemia called out as she and C.C. ran out the room after A.A.

With Suzaku and Kallen, now piloting the Lancelot and Guren

Kallen and Suzaku fought side by side against the many soldiers who were attacking the Japanese people. Blood and dead bodies of millions of Japanese people surrounded them as other Japanese people hid away from the destruction and chaos of their new home.

"Never thought I'd work side by side with you again Suzaku," Kallen stated as she used the radiation arm of the Guren on another Sutherland.

"Same for me Kallen," Suzaku said as he maneuvered the Lancelot and fought the Britannian forces.

They both continued to focus on their fight until their eyes widened when they saw A.A. run out of the building they exited to fight.

"LEAVE THESE PEOPLE ALONE!" A.A. cried out with tears in her eyes.

"ANGELINE COME BACK!" Euphie cried after her niece and gasped as she saw the bloodshed and bodies of people who trusted her and worked with her.

"Oh my god…" Euphie said in shock.

Suzaku and Kallen fought harder as they saw a few Britannian Sutherlands go over to Euphemia, A.A. and C.C.

"ANGELINE!" Kallen cried out for her daughter as she tried to fight her way towards her daughter and Princess Euphemia.

"EUPHIE!" Suzaku cried out.

A.A. looked at the Sutherland in shock and screamed as it raised its gun at her.

"HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" a voice cried out as the Sutherland was destroyed by Gawain.

Kallen and Suzaku looked to see Zero and the Black Knights in their Sutherlands, fighting off the army and rescuing the survivors of the massacre.

"ZERO!" Euphie and Kallen cried out.

C.C. ran over to the Gawain as it landed and lowered his hand. The Gawain stood up and opened to allow C.C. inside.

"Lelouch," C.C. said as she looked at her current contractor.

"All Black Knights Follow this order! Rescue all living civilians of the Special Zone and destroy all Britannian forces!" Lelouch ordered angrily as the image of A.A.'s crying face appeared on his screen.

A.A. ran over to the Guren as the Black Knights fought and rescued, following orders.

The Gruen's hand lowered so A.A. could climb onto it.

"Suzaku, I'm getting A.A. and Euphemia out of here, continue to help the Black Knights," Kallen stated as she used the Guren to pick Euphemia up as well.

"Roger that!" Suzaku said as he fought side by side with the Black Knights.

"Retreat," one of the soldiers of the Britannia army cried out.

The remaining Britannia Sutherlands fled away as they were chased out by the Black Knights.

The Black Knights and Suzaku helped the civilians to their base as Lelouch walked towards his office with C.C. following him. He sat down behind his desk, breathing deeply in anger at what he saw.

A few minutes later, Kallen walked into the room with A.A. and Euphemia, her eyes had red rings surrounding them.

"I will join the Black Knights," Euphemia said to Lelouch, who nodded.

A.A. ran over to her father and hugged him, crying into his Zero costume.

'She may be immortal, but she must have never seen that much bloodshed in her life,' Lelouch thought as he held A.A. close.

Kallen walked over and wrapped her arms around Lelouch and A.A. as A.A. continued to cry in her father's arms, afraid.

Euphemia (geass wore off) stood there and looked at them sadly.

"Let's bring down Britannia for hurting and killing those innocent Japanese people," Euphemia said coldly.

"Yes, let's do just that," Lelouch said, "They almost killed my daughter and they killed innocent civilians by the order of the Emperor."

After a few minutes, Suzaku walked in with Lloyd and Cecile, who were out helping the Black Knights.

"We're joining the Black Knights as well," Suzaku said.

Lelouch nodded and looked out the window.

'Damn whoever did this to hell for this massacre,' Lelouch thought to himself as A.A. slowly closed her eyes in the arms of her parents.

Kallen gently took A.A. away from Lelouch and walked over to the bed to place her down.

"Let's make Britannia pay," Kallen said as she smoothed A.A.'s hair.

"We will but we need to make a call to Cornelia," Lelouch stated.

Euphemia and Suzaku nodded their heads as they left with Lloyd and Cecile. Lelouch took off his helmet and looked at Kallen.

"We'll make them pay for this," Lelouch promised.

Kallen nodded her head as C.C. looked at the now sleeping A.A.

'This is just the beginning I bet,' C.C. thought to herself.

'They'll pay with their lives,' Kallen and Lelouch thought.

"I'll make sure that Britannia pays for hurting the ones that Euphie wanted to protect," Suzaku swore.

'I wonder how Cornelia will feel about this,' Euphie thought as she called her sister.

(Authors Note: End of the Lock In of the story.)

End of Act 1


	4. Act 2 Chapter 4

Act 2 – The Discovery of Zero and the Battle for A.A.

Act 2, Chapter 4 – Cornelia Joins the Black Knights

Cornelia was in her room sitting behind her desk, her body tense with anger as she looked at the news about the Special Zone that her own blood sister created. She bit her bottom lip angrily, thinking that Zero may have done this foolish deed to her sister. Her fist clenched in fist as she waited to hear from those of Britannian forces.

Her body stiffened when she heard her phone ring.

She grabbed the phone that sat on her desk and held it up to her ear.

"This is Cornelia and you better have a good reason for calling me," Cornelia growled out as her purple eyes gleamed in anger.

"Sister, it's me," a voice said from the other side of the call.

Cornelia's body relaxed in relief to hear her baby sister's voice.

"Euphie, you're alright. Thank goodness," Cornelia said with a gentle voice for her sister.

"Britannia destroyed the Special Zone and if it wasn't for Zero and the Black Knights, more of those kind-hearted Japanese people would have been slaughtered," Euphemia said, her voice laced with sadness as tears formed in her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you are safe and will soon come to the Homeland," Cornelia said.

"That's why I called," Euphemia said softly.

"What's wrong?" Cornelia asked, thinking the worse.

"I am joining the Black Knights cause," Euphemia said, her voice filled with determination and seriousness.

Cornelia's body stiffened in shock as her eyes widened in horror, realizing her own sister is going against her own blood.

"Why are you doing this Euphemia?" Cornelia demanded.

Cornelia had a shift as the phone was passed to another person.

"I can answer that Princess Cornelia of the Imperial Family," the voice of Zero stated.

"Zero, you made my sister do this. I'll kill you and make sure my sister comes with me," Cornelia said with her tone filled with anger.

"You have it all wrong Cornelia. I asked her, and she answered willingly but I want to ask you this. Will you let those Britannians kill your sister, knowing she has now become a black Knight of justice or will you kill me and see your sister follow me in death?" Zero/Lelouch demanded.

Cornelia gasped in shock, knowing that either way her sister would follow her heart. She frowned in deep thought as Lelouch waited for his half-sister's reply.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Cornelia finally spoke.

"Where do I meet you and my sister?" Cornelia asked, her voice filled with sadness and her eyes holding defeat.

Lelouch smirked as he realized he may have Cornelia on his side. He looked at Euphemia and nodded his head.

"Meet me at Warehouse 11 in 3 hours and bring your guards if you wish," Lelouch stated.

"What about Euphemia, terrorist?" Cornelia asked with a glare.

"She will be there along with me as well as my Q-1, witch, the White Knight and another person," Lelouch stated as Zero.

"Fine, I'll bring Guilford and Darlton," Cornelia said.

"See you in 3 hours," Zero said as he hung up.

Cornelia hung up her phone then took out her personal phone to call Guilford and Darlton to her and explained to them what has happened and where they are going in three hours. She told them to prepare for the worst.

In three hours, Cornelia and her two most trusted knights used their Knightmares to go to Warehouse 11. Cornelia's hands clenched and unclenched on the controls as she and her knights went towards the abandoned warehouses. Cornelia looked around until she spotted the number '11' and drove her Knightmare over, followed by Darlton and Guilford.

Their Knightmares kneeled as the cockpit opened. Guilford and Darlton got out of their Knightmares first then went to assist their princess out of hers.

Cornelia walked towards the Knightmare, Darlton behind her and Guilford in front of her. Guilford slowly opened the door and allowed his princess and Darlton to walk in before he walked in himself.

They walked around until the lights came on and Zero stood with Euphemia and Kallen at his sides. C.C stood behind him along with Suzaku. Guilford and Darlton got ready to strike as Cornelia looked at her sister, who had a calm expression on her face.

"Welcome! Princess Cornelia and her closest Knights Guilford and Darlton," Zero introduced as Kallen tensed her muscles ready in case they struck Lelouch.

"Sister, it's good of you to show up as promised," Euphie said with a gentle tone, leaning slightly against Suzaku in relief.

Cornelia walked a bit closer and glared at Zero, her body tensed as if she ready for a fight.

"Take off that mask so I can see the man I'm going to kill for making my sister turn her back on Britannia," Cornelia growled as Guilford and Darlton stood close behind her.

Lelouch lifted his right hand towards his mask and held it. A soft hiss was heard as the mask began to open from the back until his black hair showed itself. Lelouch lowered the mask with a Geass-canceling eye contact in his left eye.

"L-Lelouch," Cornelia gasped in shock as she stared into the calm purple eyes of her younger brother, who everyone believed to be dead.

"Hello, my dearest sister," Lelouch said as he pulled down the mask covering his mouth.

"Prince Lelouch," Guilford and Galton said as they kneeled in front of Lelouch.

"How…is Nunnally…" Cornelia was lost for words as she stared at the brother she had believed she had lost.

"Nunnally and I have always been alive but went under the last name Lamperouge," Lelouch explained as a small smile formed over his face.

"Daddy," a small voice said from behind Lelouch.

"Daddy?" Cornelia asked and glared at her brother.

Lelouch, Suzaku and Kallen separated to reveal A.A. to Cornelia.

Cornelia observed the young girl, who stared at her with blue eyes.

"What's your name?" Cornelia asked gently.

"My name is Angeline," A.A. said as she stared at her other auntie.

"We have a lot to explain to you first sister," Euphie said as she placed her hand on A.A.'s head.

Cornelia looked at Euphemia then at A.A. with a nod. A.A. began to explain who she was and what is going on as Cornelia, Guilford and Darlton listened with an unreadable expression on their faces. A.A. used hand gestures and such during her explanation which Cornelia thought was kind of adorable. Once A.A. finished her story, Cornelia looked at Lelouch and smiled softly.

"We will also join the Black Knights," Cornelia said with a serious tone.

A.A. smiled happily, hearing her other aunt with fight with the Japanese.

'G.G. where are you with Rolo,' A.A. thought to herself.

In a farther location, a young woman who looks like she could be in her twenties stood beside a boy with brown hair and purple eyes, wearing an Ashford Academy boy's uniform

"G.G., I'll protect A.A. and those she chooses as her family," the boy said.

"Good, protect her and her parents along with those she cherishes because I fear that V.V. may come for her," G.G. said sadly as she thought of the young immortal girl she helped escape.

"Shall I leave now then?"

"Yes Rolo, protect them from V.V. and Charles zi Britannia. Help Zero and the Black Knights and make sure that they are all protected."

"Of course, G.G.," Rolo said as he left with his stolen Knightmare towards one of the newest hideouts for the Black Knights.

'Help is on the way A.A.,' G.G. thought as she watched Rolo fly off Kaname Island.

"Where is Rolo going, G.G.," a voice asked.

"He is off on a mission of course V.V.," G.G. said as she turned her body slightly to look at a young man who reminds everyone of a child-like version of Charles zi Britannia.

"When will he return?" V.V. asked

'If we keep A.A. away from you, you will lose your upper hand in this stupidity of yours,' G.G. thought.

"Who knows," G.G. said.

V.V. looked at G.G. with hard eyes as anger filled his eyes, his small body shaking in anger at being lied to by one of his own.

"Very well," V.V. said with his teeth clenched together as he turned around and walked back into the laboratory.

'Good thing I severed his link with Rolo and A.A.,' G.G. thought to herself with a smirk, watching the fading Knightmare.


	5. Act 2 Chapter 5

Act 2, Chapter 5 – Rolo Joins the Black Knights

Cornelia, Lelouch, Kallen, C.C., Suzaku, A.A., Guilford and Darlton decided to stay in Warehouse '11' for a while so Cornelia could get to know her niece.

Cornelia looked at A.A. and gently picked her up, being mindful that Lelouch is watching her carefully like a father shoulder.

"So, you were created by this Geass order, why did they use Lelouch's blood to help create you?" Cornelia asked as she walked away from Lelouch and Kallen to have a private conversation with her niece.

"They never told me just that I should stay away from my mom and dad because they wouldn't want me," A.A. said gently, her blue eyes filled with sadness and longing.

Guilford and Darlton looked around to notice that for an abandoned warehouse, it was nicely stocked and had a lot of stuff that should have looked rusted or old.

"What happened to this place?" Guilford asked as he inspected the warehouse carefully.

"Suzaku and I cleaned it up with C.C.'s help," Euphemia said with a happy smile as she sat next to Suzaku on the couch that was on the far right of one of the broken windows.

Guilford looked over at Princess Euphemia and her knight, frowning sadly.

'I wish Cornelia and I could be like that,' Guilford thought as he turned his gaze away from the happy couple.

Lelouch, Kallen and C.C sat on another couch near a window that was not broken, watching A.A. and Cornelia's bonding moment. Kallen leaned her head on Lelouch's right shoulder while C.C. leaned her head on his left. Lelouch smiled slightly at them as they continued to watch A.A.

"She looks happy," C.C. said softly.

"Yes, she does but she looks lonely as well," Lelouch said as he slowly frowned, his hand holding onto Kallen's that she had placed on his lap.

Kallen looked at A.A. and noticed the sad look she is trying to hide in her blue eyes. She slowly stood up and let go of Lelouch's hand. She walked over to Cornelia and gave her a small smile, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you time but I'd like to hold my daughter please," Kallen said as she looked at A.A., who looked at her mother with sad blue eyes.

Not knowing how to think, Cornelia could only blink then look between Lelouch and Kallen, realizing that A.A. really does share both of their features that she had not noticed until now. She nodded her head and gently handed A.A. to Kallen, who held her daughter close. Kallen turned around and walked back over to the couch as Cornelia watched with a calm expression to hide her hurt and sadness. Cornelia watched as Kallen sat back down beside Lelouch, who gently wrapped his arms around both A.A. and Kallen with C.C. watching them look like a loving family with a small smile on her face.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Lelouch asked

"I want G.G.," A.A. said sadly, her head on her father's right shoulder.

Lelouch and Kallen looked into one another eyes, purple clashing with blue, frowning when they heard how sad A.A. sounded

Lelouch kissed A.A. on the forehead and rubbed her back.

"You'll be reunited soon, I promise," Lelouch whispered softly to his daughter.

A.A. looked at her dad and nodded gently.

When no one was expecting it, a Black Knightmare suddenly crashed into the Warehouse and landed on the ground far enough to not hurt anyone. It caused dust to surround the area, making everyone cough until it cleared up. Everyone looked at the Knightmare, waiting to see if they were friend or enemy. They didn't have to wait long as the cockpit of the Knightmare opened and a young boy with brown hair and purple eyes emerged. He had on his Ashford Academy uniform, since the Geass Order was going to send him there later. He jumped out of the cockpit and landed on his feet as if he were another Suzaku.

No one made a sound or move as the boy looked around, looking for someone.

"ROLO!" A.A. cried out as she squirmed in her parents' embrace, breaking the weird silence.

Rolo looked over to see A.A. and smiled when he saw that his friend was okay. He opened his arms, waiting for A.A. to give him a hug.

Noticing that the boy and A.A. knew each other, Lelouch and Kallen let go of A.A. and watched her get off the couch and run towards her best friend from the Geass Order.

"A.A.!" Rolo called out happily as his best friend jumped into his arms.

He hugged her and spun her around in his arms, smiling when the spinning caused A.A. to laugh happily.

Calming themselves down, Rolo placed A.A. down and ruffled her head. He looked around and noticed Lelouch, Kallen and C.C. first. He then turned his gaze towards Euphemia and Suzaku who were holding onto each other. He slowly turned his gaze to see Guilford and Darlton standing in front of Cornelia. His body slowly tensed up to kill these people, thinking they hurt A.A. until she tapped him on his right arm. Rolo looked down at her with hard purple eyes until his eyes softened to see the smile on A.A.'s face.

"They're my family Rolo," A.A. stated so her best friend wouldn't attack her family.

Rolo nodded his head and patted A.A. on the head in gratitude. He looked at A.A.'s family and bowed slowly.

"I am Rolo, a good friend of A.A. and an assassin of the Geass Order sent by G.G. to protect A.A. from V.V.," Rolo introduced himself.

Lelouch sat up from the couch and slowly walked over to Rolo. He stared at him as he slowly raised his hand and held it out.

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, Angeline's father."

Rolo gripped his hand and shook his hand, happy to be accepted by A.A.'s father as her best friend.

"I'm Kallen Stadtfeld-Kōzuki, Angeline's mother."

"I'm Euphemia li Britannia, Angeline's aunt."

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi, Euphemia's Knight."

"I'm Cornelia li Britannia, Angeline's aunt."

"I'm Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Cornelia's Knight."

"I'm Andreas Darlton, Cornelia's loyal soldier."

Following Lelouch's example, one by one everyone introduced themselves and gave Rolo either a hug or a handshake. Looking Rolo over, Lelouch noticed that their eyes were completely similar and decided to do something that no one would expect of Lelouch.

"You will be known as Rolo Lamperouge, my younger brother and the guard of my...our youngest sister Nunnally Lamperouge," Lelouch demanded.

Rolo blinked and slowly frowned before looking at A.A., who nodded her head with a smile. He looked at Lelouch and smiled, nodding his head.

'Now I have a family to protect as I protect A.A. for G.G.,' Rolo thought to himself with a smile as Lelouch pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Yes…big brother," Rolo said softly.

Lelouch smiles and nodded his head, looked at Euphemia then at Cornelia.

"We'll have to get Jeremiah to join the Black Knights," Lelouch stated.

Cornelia and Euphemia nodded their head in agreement along with Darlton and Guilford. Kallen and Suzaku kept their opinion to themselves which caused A.A. to frown slightly.

"First we should get back to the Black Knights base," C.C. said suddenly.

Lelouch looked at the witch and nodded his head slowly.

"We must introduce the Black Knights to their new comrades," Lelouch said in agreement.

"I will join the Black Knights because this is for A.A.," Rolo stated.

Lelouch looked at Rolo and nodded his head, placing his hand on A.A.'s head and rubbed her black hair.

Lelouch gently picked A.A. up and walked over to Kallen and C.C.

"Let's get to the Black Knights base," Lelouch stated.

They got into their respective Knightmares and went to the base of the Black Knights, Lelouch had his mask back on.


	6. Act 2 Chapter 6

Act 2, Chapter 6 – Lelouch Tells the Truth

They all left and went into their own Knightmares or Sutherlands. Lelouch got into the Gawain with C.C as A.A. sat on the Knightmare's hand, holding on tightly. Suzaku got into the Lancelot as Euphemia sat down in its hands and held on tightly. Kallen got into her Guren Mk II and looked over to where A.A. was to make sure her daughter was okay. Rolo climbed back into the Black Knightmare he took from Kaname Island. Cornelia, Guilford and Dalton walked out of the warehouse and got into their own Sutherlands.

Lelouch and C.C. led the way to the current Black Knight's headquarters as Kallen followed them. Suzaku, Cornelia, Guilford, Dalton and Rolo followed them.

Lelouch sighed and leaned back in his seat, his left hand rubbing his black hair.

"What seems to be the problem?" C.C asked broadly.

"How to tell Nunnally all about this and get Jeremiah to join our cause," Lelouch said with a sigh.

C.C. fell silent as a video link of Kallen appeared.

"Lelouch, are you planning on telling the black Knights who you are?" Kallen asked, worry in her blue eyes.

Lelouch looked at Kallen and sighed, his left-hand clenching into a fist.

"I believe it would be for the best and I'll explain about Geass as well," Lelouch said softly.

Kallen frown softly as she watched her leader and classmate looked so burdened and exhausted.

'Lelouch,' Kallen thought to herself with sadness in revealed in her blue eyes.

"Don't worry about anything Kallen but can you keep an eye on A.A.? This is something I have to do as Zero," Lelouch stated as he looked at his Queen, his Q-1, his ace.

Kallen thought for a minute as her hands clenched at the controls of the Guren Mk II.

"I will," Kallen finally said.

"Our daughter needs us both," Lelouch said as a smile formed on his face.

"Yes, she does," Kallen said softly as a smile formed on her face as well.

Kallen and Lelouch cut the video link as they continued towards the Black Knights Headquarters.

After about an hour of awkward silence between the group, they finally landed in front of one of the newest and most used Black Knights Headquarters. C.C. and Kallen wheeled their Knightmares towards the launch bay, Suzaku, Cornelia, Dalton and Guilford following. Once they entered the hanger, they saw Lloyd and Cecile standing with Rakshasa (or whatever her name is).

The Gawain and the Guren Mk II were parked in their usual spots before the cockpits opened and Lelouch as Zero, C.C., Kallen and A.A. left the Knightmares. Suzaku took the Lancelot to an empty space reserved for him and opened the cockpit of the Lancelot. Euphemia walked over to him carefully and smiled as Suzaku picked her up gently and jumped down. Rolo, Cornelia, Guilford, and Dalton parked their Sutherlands near the Guren and Lancelot before they exited their own Sutherlands as well.

"Welcome back master Zero and company," Cecile said with a smile.

"Thank you, Miss Cecile," Suzaku said as he placed Euphemia down.

"Please call a meeting for the Black Knights," Zero stated.

"Yes, Master Zero," C.C. and Kallen said as they got to work.

Zero looked at Suzaku, Euphemia, Rolo, Cornelia, Dalton and Guilford before he looked down at his daughter who smiled up at him. Lelouch smiled back at A.A. even though she couldn't see him.

"Let's get going," Zero stated as he led A.A. and the others toward a board meeting room. Cecile, Lloyd and Rakshasa followed them, deciding to fix and look at the Sutherlands and Knightmares later.

They walked towards the boarding room of the headquarters and waited as Lelouch typed in a code to go in. Lelouch looked around and saw the core members and the new recruits of the Black Knights either sitting on the couch or leaning against the wall.

Suzaku, Euphemia, Lloyd, Cecile and Rakshasa walked towards vacant seats as Cornelia, Guilford and Dalton stayed away with Rolo. Kallen and C.C. sat on a couch, leaving an area for Lelouch to sit down.

Lelouch walked over and sat down before placing A.A. on his lap with a smile that was covered by his mask.

"As you all know Suzaku, Cecile, Lloyd and Euphemia have become members of the Black Knights. Now meet our newest members," Lelouch stated as Cornelia, Rolo Guilford, and Dalton stood near Zero, causing the members of the Black Knights except Kallen, C.C., A.A., Euphemia, Suzaku, Cecile and Lloyd.

"Why are Britannians here?!" Tamaki yelled out in anger.

Zero looked at Tamaki as A.A. glared at him.

"Shut up Tamaki!" A.A. yelled out, causing Tamaki to go quiet and glare at her.

There was an uneasy tension, and many were afraid to end it until Kallen spoke up.

"Zero has more than just that to say," Kallen said suddenly.

Lelouch sighed and slowly took off his mask, a hissing sound was heard as the helmet released. He revealed his face to the Black Knights, causing them to be angrier and upset.

"A freaking Britannia is our leader!" Tamaki cried out, causing murmurs and cries of anger to spread around the Black Knights.

"Silence!" Kallen yelled out causing everyone to shut up suddenly.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, but my real name is Lelouch Vi Britannia, the former eleventh prince of the Imperial Family and 17th in line for the throne," Lelouch began.

Tamaki was about to say something until Kallen glared at him, daring him to speak.

"My sister Nunnally and I came to Japan seven years ago as hostages and stayed at the Kururugi Shrine. But then the war happened and since then not only the death of my mother, the Late Empress Marianna vi Britannia, the fifth consort of the Emperor has fueled my anger against my homeland, but they threw my sister aside because she was considered weak since she was crippled and blind," Lelouch said as anger filled his purple eyes.

Kallen frowned and slowly placed her right hand on Lelouch's left hand, soothing him slightly. A.A. frowned and cuddled against her father to try and calm him down.

"I went to Ashford Academy and the day of the Shinjuku massacre. I ended up getting a Geass contract with C.C. after being mistaken and almost killed by Britannia forces. Geass is called the power of kings but there are limitations and setbacks. I have Absolute Obedience. I can make anyone do whatever I ask but it can only be used on a person once. Geass forms based off the personality of a person and no I have never used my geass on any of the Black knights. You all followed me on your own," Lelouch explained.

A.A. and C.C. slowly began to explain some parts as well as many of the Black Knights grew weary of their leader. Once the explanations were done and the meeting close to over, Tamaki frowned.

"So, do we still follow you or was this a game to you?" Ohgi suddenly asked.

"Follow me as you once did. But our next objective is to get my sister Nunnally here with Sayako and having Jeremiah join our cause, "Lelouch said as he sighed in relief silently.

There was a silence until Ohgi nodded his head.

"Of course, Zero we will continue to follow you," Ohgi stated as many of the Black Knights nodded their head in agreement.

'Next up is Nunnally, Sayako and Jeremiah,' Lelouch thought to himself as the Black Knights left the board room, leaving only Kallen, A.A. and Lelouch in the room.


	7. Act 2 Chapter 7

Act 2, Chapter 7 – Getting Nunnally and Lelouch tells Nunally the Truth

There was a peaceful yet tense silence around the three of them as they tried to wrap their minds on what the next part of the plan was. A.A. looked up at her father as he leaned against the couch inside of the Black Knights Headquarters. She was still sitting on his lap while Kallen still sat beside him. She looked at her father with her blue eyes showed her worry while she continued to sit on his lap being as silently as possible. Kallen sat next on the right side of Lelouch, concern showing in her blue eyes as she stared at the man she had grown to love.

"Lelouch," Kallen called out gently.

There was no answer as Lelouch was deep in thought. A frown on his face as he thought about the next part of his plan since they traveled back in time to stop him from geassing Euphemia.

"Lelouch," Kallen called out again.

Lelouch snapped out of his trance and looked into her blue eyes to see her concern for him. He slowly smiled at Kallen's caring face before he sighed softly.

"We have to tell Nunnally," Lelouch suddenly said.

Kallen slowly frowned and nodded her head in agreement, rubbing his arm gently.

"Are you ready for that, Lulu?" Kallen asked him gently.

Lelouch looked at Kallen and slowly shook his head, sighing softly.

"Why aren't you ready to tell her everything?" Kallen asked him, rubbing his arm gently.

A.A. frowned sadly as her father took a moment to gather his mind for what he is about to say.

"Nunnally is a kind-hearted person who believes blood spilling is completely wrong. How will she feel knowing I dirtied my hands to make her dream come true? How will she feel knowing that I'm Zero, the man who killed his own half-brother in cold blood? How will she feel knowing that it was my fault Shirley's father was killed in that landslide?" Lelouch explained/asked with a small hint of fear in his voice and in his purple eyes.

Kallen's eyes widen in shock as she saw the inner turmoil in the eyes of the man she started to love and followed for freeing the Japanese people.

"Daddy, Auntie Nunnally will understand…I'm sure of it," A.A. said as she cuddled her small childlike body against her father's lanky one.

Lelouch lifted his right hand and ran his fingers through his daughter's silky black hair.

"I'll ask Suzaku to bring Nunnally here," Kallen stated.

Lelouch looked at her and slowly nodded his head, his right hand still running through A.A.'s hair. His eyes filled with turmoil and fear of telling everything to the one sibling other than Euphemia that he cherished the most.

Kallen slowly stood up and left the conference room to look for Suzaku. She walked around, looking for the Honorary Britannian until she stopped near the kitchen to see Suzaku and Euphemia lip locked with their eyes closed. Suzaku had his arms wrapped around Euphemia's waist while Euphemia had her arms around his neck, her head tilted slightly.

Kallen smiled and blushed slightly, knowing she was intruding on a lover's moment. Kallen cleared her throat gently, causing the two lovers to break out of their embrace and look at her with deep blushes on their faces for being caught.

"Suzaku, go to Ashford Academy and bring Nunnally and Sayako here. Lelouch will be waiting in the Conference room," Kallen said.

Suzaku slowly nodded his head and stood up, kissing Euphemia on the cheek gently. He walked over to Kallen and stood next to her.

"How is he?" Suzaku whispered gently so only Kallen will hear him.

"He's not good right now. Please be quick about getting her," Kallen asked gently.

Suzaku nodded his head and went to the hanger. He walked over to the Lancelot and got into the cockpit. His green eyes hardened in concentration as he turned the Knightmare on.

"All set Suzaku?" Cecile's voice suddenly asked.

"All systems are fully functional Miss Cecile," Suzaku answered.

"Alright go get Nunnally," Cecile said as the Knightmare hanger opened.

"Lancelot…LANCH!" Suzaku called out as he turned his Knightmare completely on and drove it out of the hanger.

He quickly maneuvered the controls and looked at the map to see the quickest route to Ashford Academy. The wheels of the Lancelot burned into the ground as if it was a car. Suzaku took the quickest route to Ashford Academy, hoping to get Nunnally and Sayako to come with him to see Lelouch.

He jumped slightly when his phone rang, and he answered it.

"Suzaku," Lelouch's voice called.

"I'm on my way to Ashford to get Nunnally now. What is it?" Suzaku asked as he noticed he was about 5 minutes away from Ashford.

"Tell Nunnally with me," Lelouch stated.

"Of course, after all we're best friends," Suzaku said with a gentle tone.

'Kallen was right. He does sound like he's afraid and needs a little encouragement,' Suzaku thought to himself as he gained speed.

After 5 minutes of speeding towards Ashford, Suzaku stopped the Lancelot and exited the cockpit.

"Suzaku, what are you doing here?" Nunnally asked as her chair was being pushed by Sayako.

"I came to pick you up, where did you just come from?" Suzaku asked as he noticed that she was outside of the school.

"I asked Sayako to take me for a walk and get some groceries," Nunnally said with a smile.

Suzaku smiled softly at the innocence of the young blind girl.

"I came to take you and Sayako to see Lelouch," Suzaku stated.

Nunnally's face brightened in happiness, knowing she will get to see her big brother since he hadn't been home much.

"Come on," Suzaku said as he got back into the Lancelot and turned it on.

He lowered one of the Lancelot's hands so Sayako could get herself and Nunnally onto his hand.

Suzaku slowly stood up as he held Sayako and Nunnally in the hands of the Lancelot. He turned around and drove off, the wheels burning against the ground.

Nunnally held onto her wheelchair as the Lancelot gained speed towards the Black Knights Headquarters.

Back at the Black Knight Headquarters, Suzaku walked into the hanger with Nunnally and Sayako safe in his arms

Nunnally frowned as she felt that she was in an unknown territory as Sayako's body slowly went into a fighting stance, her body as poised as a panther about to attack.

"Suzaku where are we?" Nunnally asked as the hands of the Lancelot lowered to the ground so Sayako could get herself and Nunnally off the hands.

"We are where Lelouch is, Nuna-chan," Suzaku said, using the nickname most people give Nunnally.

Sayako looked around as she pushed Nunnally's wheelchair off the Lancelot's hands.

Suzaku climbed out of the cockpit of the Lancelot and walked down the arms of his Knightmare slowly.

He jumped off the hand and began to lead Nunnally and Sayako to the Black Knights Conference Room where Lelouch, Kallen and A.A. were having a family moment.

A few minutes had passed until Suzaku opened the Conference room door and frowned when he saw his best friend having the most pained expression in his purple eyes.

Kallen looked up and smiled sadly at Suzaku as A.A. had fallen asleep in her father's arms.

Suzaku walked in with Sayako and Nunnally following close behind him.

"Lelouch are you there?" Nunnally asked as Sayako looked at her master with an unreadable expression.

Lelouch looked at his baby sister, the one he cherished so much and sighed. His purple eyes went from pained to unreadable, causing Kallen to frown and gently take A.A. off his lap.

Lelouch looked at her with a grateful expression and stood up, slowly walking over to his sister.

He kneeled in front of her and gently placed his hand on her folded hands that were in her lap.

"It's me Nuna," Lelouch said gently with a small smile.

"Big brother, Suzaku told me you have to share something with me. What is it?" Nunnally asked concerned.

Lelouch took a deep breath and slowly let it out before he looked at Sayako then Suzaku.

"Nunnally, remember C.C.?" Lelouch asked her.

"Yes, how is Ms. C.C.?" Nunnally asked concerned about her new friend.

"You see…C.C. gave me this power called Geass. My geass is absolute obedience but it has a drawback. I can only use it once on a person and the limitation is that it will remain in my eyes permanently," Lelouch started to explain.

Nunnally listened carefully as her brother told her about him being Zero, how he, Suzaku, and Kallen met A.A., etc. Lelouch didn't leave anything out of his story and even introduced A.A. and Rolo to Nunnally. Kallen filled in some of the story when Lelouch couldn't.

After the story was done, there was a very tense silence as Lelouch felt that his own baby sister would hate him for all his lies and the blood he had spilled.

"Well I don't like that you lied to me and that you spilled all this blood to make me a peaceful world," Nunnally began to say.

Lelouch slowly frowned and his eyes filled with pain again, thinking his sister would never forgive him.

"But I'm glad you told me the truth and I know you feel regret for the deaths that shouldn't have happened in the first place. So, I forgive you big brother," Nunnally said with a smile.

Lelouch hugged his sister tightly, his body shaking as tears slid down his face.

Kallen and Suzaku looked at one another and smiled as they looked towards the reunited siblings.

Sayako smiled and looked at A.A. who was still asleep in Kallen's arms.

'Next we should find Jeremiah and interrogate him. Perhaps he knows about my mother and what happened to her,' Lelouch thought as he continued his embrace with his baby sister.


	8. Act 2 Chapter 8

Act 2, Chapter 8 – Jeremiah Joins the Team

Lelouch stood with the core members of the Black Knights along with C.C., A.A., his siblings, his sister's guards, Rolo, Sayako and his best friend Suzaku. After his break, down with his family and telling the truth, he looked at his army with a calm face.

"So…do we call you Zero or Prince Lelouch," Tamaki asked after an awkward silence.

Lelouch looked at him with a calm expression, his hands at his sides while Kallen and A.A. stood on both sides of him. Kallen had wrapped her right arm around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder to give off the bodyguard and girlfriend approach while A.A. stood beside him, clinging slightly to his legs as she watched everyone with curious eyes.

"Zero is merely a symbol to show Britannia that the Black Knights aren't terrorist nor are we Britannians," Lelouch explained.

"But…there are Britannians in this group…" Tamaki mumbled.

"If we show that Japanese and Britannians can work together as equals then we are more powerful against Britannia itself," Lelouch stated.

"You really never used your geass on any of us, right?" Ohgi asked for the first time since he learned the truth.

"I have only used it on Kallen to see if she was the pilot from Shinjuku that is all," Lelouch replied as Kallen slowly glared at Ohgi.

Ohgi looked at Lelouch, his expression masked to hide his anger and his disapproval. A.A. looked at him with her blue eyes then walked over to him. Ohgi looked down at her and noticed her frowning and narrowing her eyes, that are so like Kallen's, at him.

"What?" Ohgi asked.

"Don't ever look at my father as if he's done this enslavement on the people of Japan. They need him and the Black Knights," A.A. stated.

"He wants to get Britannians on this team to help take the Emperor down. I may have turned my back on my people a lot but this time I can see that it was not to change them from within but to get the Emperor and give the nation a new beginning," Suzaku said as he looked at Ohgi, his green eyes staring at Ohgi with anger causing his eyes to look darker green.

"Since when are you on the side of us Japanese?!" Tamaki asked angrily, pointing his finger at Suzaku with anger flashing in his eyes.

"I have always tried to do what I thought was right for the Japanese people…knowing that what I was doing was wrong…Lelouch showed me that Britannia, no matter what a Knight can do…won't change a difference," Suzaku said as he looked at his best friend, an apologetic look showing in his eyes.

Lelouch gently smiled at his friend and nodded his head to show he forgave him for his wrongdoings.

"We could try to get Lord Jeremiah to an abandoned warehouse and show him that Prince Lelouch vi Britannia and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia are still alive. He was very committed to protect Lady Marianne," Cornelia said, her hand under her chin in a thoughtful manner.

Lelouch thought about what his elder sister suggested.

'She's right. Lord Jeremiah has always been obedient to the Vi Britannia line, but would he fight alongside me as I bring justice to those who wronged not only the Japanese but continued on once my mother had been killed.'

"Cornelia, call Jeremiah immediately and ask him to meet at abandon warehouse 11," Lelouch ordered.

"Right away brother," Cornelia said as she took out her phone and began calling Jeremiah.

"Kallen, A.A., Euphemia and Suzaku, you're going with me to convince Lord Jeremiah to join me," Lelouch ordered as he turned to look at the ones he called out.

"You got it dad," A.A. said as her blue eyes gleamed in happiness.

"I'm with you on this," Kallen said as she saluted to him.

"I'll help you out big brother," Euphemia said with a smile.

"I'm on your side Lelouch," Suzaku said with a small smile.

Lelouch looked at his little sister and adopted brother with a thoughtful expression.

"I need the two of you to stay in the conference room so once we have Lord Jeremiah, he'll be able to see the both of you, Sayako be with them as well," Lelouch said in a soft tone.

"I understand big brother," Nunnally said as she reached for his hand and held it with a smile.

"Of course, Master Lelouch," Sayako said as she bowed to the man who treated her as a friend than a number.

"Yes, big brother," Rolo said as he smiled at him.

Lelouch turned to look at everyone else.

"Until further orders, you all go about what you usually would do and please don't mess anything up," Lelouch ordered.

"What gives you the right to order us around?!" Tamaki yelled out in anger.

"Because I am still Lord Zero, Creator of the Black Knights, whether I have a mask on or not," Lelouch said coldly.

There was an uncomfortable silence before the members of the Black Knights raised their hands to their foreheads in a salute.

"Roger Master Zero!" some of the members replied.

"Roger that Zero," the core member replied.

'Soon Jeremiah, you will join my ranks as well,' Lelouch thought to himself as he looked at a black Bishop on a chess board and smirked lightly.

He walked over to the chessboard and placed the Black King, Black Queen, Two Black Knights, Both Roots and The Bishops in a line on the table.

"Are we nothing but pawns to you?" Ohgi suddenly asked.

"In war, everyone is a pawn but you, the Black Knights are my army. The answer to the question is no, you are not the pawns to me, but you are pawns in the way of the people," Lelouch stated.

Ohgi looked at him as he silently thought of his answer.

"I understand Zero," Ohgi finally said as he left the room quietly.

After the meeting with the core members of the Black Knights, Lelouch went to his room and stared outside the window in deep thought. A.A. was being babysat by Rolo and Nunnally since they were in a sense her auntie and uncle due to their family relationship with Lelouch. As Lelouch continued looking out the window, Kallen's reflection showed from behind him.

"Kallen," Lelouch said as a greeting while Kallen walked towards his side to wrap her arms around his neck, which led Lelouch to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Lelouch are you ready to do this?" Kallen asked him gently as he ran his thumb against her side.

"Yes…if Jeremiah was more loyal to the vi Britannian's then that means he would be not only a great asset but also a good way of protection for A.A. and Nunnally," Lelouch stated as he turned his head slightly to kiss her head.

Kallen looked up at him slightly and frowned at the mentioning of A.A. getting protection from someone who wasn't them.

"She's our daughter Lelouch," Kallen said sadly.

"And because she is, I want her to be protected by the best when we're on missions," Lelouch stated gently.

Kallen frowned as her blue eyes looked as if she lost a family member. Slowly her eye turned to her geass symbol for truth and she looked at Lelouch, who stared at her with rings around his eyes.

"Why are you asking Jeremiah to join the Black Knights?" Kallen asked sadly.

Lelouch turned his body to face her and gently pulled her into his arms. Kallen slowly wrapped her arms around him to return the hug.

"I believe Jeremiah can help us not only win this war but help protect those we love even more," Lelouch said truthfully yet Kallen wasn't fully convinced.

She turned off her geass and held onto him tighter. Lelouch sighed and kissed Kallen's forehead gently to reassure her what she heard from him was nothing but the truth.

Suzaku walked in and frowned lightly.

"We're ready and Jeremiah is already at the meeting point," Suzaku stated

Lelouch nodded and held Kallen's hand as he followed Suzaku to the hanger where Cornelia, Euphemia, A.A, Rolo, Dolton and Guilford were waiting for them. Lelouch and Kallen got into the Gawain with A.A., Dolton, Guilford and Cornelia got into their own Sutherlands, Suzaku and Euphemia got into the Lancelot and Rolo got into his own Sutherland.

"Let's go get Jeremiah to join our cause," Lelouch said.

"Roger that!" the others said as they all launched out of the hanger of the Black Knight's Headquarters.

An hour later

The Gawain, Lancelot, Rolo's Sutherland, Princess Cornelia's Sutherland, and her two loyal royal guards Sutherlands had stopped/landed in front of the Warehouse that Lelouch came to for his discussion with Cornelia and her guards. The Sutherland cockpits hissed as they opened to allow the pilots to get out. Once they were all out, they walked towards the Warehouse, Lelouch wearing his zero uniform and helmet.

They walked in to see Jeremiah aka Orange Boy pacing with a scowl on his face. He looked at them and glared.

"You wanted this meeting with me Zero, but I had no idea you have captured the Princesses," Jeremiah stated with a glare.

"I did not capture them, they joined me for a personal reason," Zero replied.

Jeremiah looked towards Euphemia, Cornelia, Dolton and Guilford who nodded their heads to show that what Zero has said was true.

"Why did you want to meet him here Zero?" Jeremiah reluctantly asked, his eyes hiding the pain of not protecting the one who had wanted to protect all those years ago.

"You wish to follow what Marianne vi Britannia would have wanted is that correct?" Zero asked.

"Y-You know about my loyalty to Marianne?" Jeremiah asked with as shock filled his eyes.

Zero nodded his head and pulled out a photo of two children. He outstretched his hand towards Jeremiah who looked at the picture. He gasped when he saw his young lord Lelouch vi Britannia and his young lady Nunnally vi Britannia in the photo at Ashford Academy.

"My young lord is alive and well along with his sister," Jeremiah stated as tears form on his face.

"That I am Lord Jeremiah," Zero said as he removed his helmet to reveal his face to Jeremiah.

"My lord, you did all this to avenge your mother and prove the truth about everything to Britannia," Jeremiah stated to confirm his suspicion.

"Yes, Lord Jeremiah. Will you help me right the wrongs my father has committed to the world and protect my daughter as well?" Lelouch asked with a sincere smile.

"Your daughter?" Jeremiah asked with confusion.

A.A. walked over to Jeremiah and bowed her head in greeting.

"I am Angelina Andrews or Angelina vi Britannia, the daughter of Lelouch vi Britannia and Kallen Kōzuki-Stadtfeld," A.A. introduced.

Jeremiah kneeled in front of Lelouch, Kallen and A.A. with his fist over his heart and bowed.

"It would be my pleasure and honor to protect you Your Majesty," Jeremiah announced.

"Then will you join the Black Knights and protect my sister Nunnally, my daughter A.A. and my new brother Rolo Lamperouge?" Lelouch asked in the voice of a leader.

"Yes, my lord!" Jeremiah stated as happiness, admiration and loyalty showed in his eyes.

"Then rise Lord Jeremiah and let us go to home," Lelouch said with a smile as he looked at his new loyal guard.

Jeremiah stood up and nodded. The group left the Warehouse towards their Sutherlands and drove back towards the Black Knights Headquarters.

Inside the Gawain

Lelouch had Kallen on his lap as his daughter piloted the Gawain. A.A. smiled as she heard her parents kissing, even though it would be disturbing to other kids and they would say "ewe" to this kind of thing.

Kallen and Lelouch's lips were crushed together as they made out despite their daughter being in there with them. Kallen leaned back panting softly as purple crashed with blue.

"Now he joined us, and it will be a great help," Kallen said unsteadily.

"Yes, and now my father will learn why he should never use his own blood as pawns and slaves," Lelouch said softly.

"We will show Britannia what we, the Black Knights, are all about right dad, mom?" A.A. asked

"That's right," Lelouch said for both himself and Kallen who smiled as they watched their daughter carefully pilot the Gawain back to their base of operations.

'Yes, Britannia will fall once they learn their Eleventh Prince is the one giving true hope towards the Japanese that want not only their freedom but their home back from their bloodstained hands. Which means I must stain my hands for as much as I can for, they have crossed a line they never thought possible,' Lelouch thought to himself as he and Kallen watched their daughter.


	9. Act 2 Chapter 9

Act 2, Chapter 9 - Family Times, G.G.'s Escape Plan, and G.G. joins the Black Knights

(Authors Note: This chapter starts the midpoint event in the story.)

As the Sutherlands returned to the Black Knights base, Kallen and Lelouch were having a quiet discussion about what to do now that Jeremiah is on their team. Since they know they have some time to kill before striking the Britannian empire, Kallen's eyes widen at an idea she came up with.

"We should have family time with A.A.," Kallen suddenly suggested.

Lelouch frowned and sighed with his head on his left hand, propped up by his elbow.

"That would set time away from the next attack strategy against Britannia," he mumbled as his mind began to wander on the next possible moves against Britannia.

"She needs this Lelouch. She was created by the geass order with our blood and hasn't been with a family since then," Kallen pleaded softly, which is rare since she doesn't like to beg for things.

Lelouch looked at A.A., who was piloting the Gawain for them and not paying attention to their conversation and bit his bottom lip in thought.

"Alright," he finally stated after a few minutes have passed.

To show her gratitude and happiness, Kallen crushed her lips against him in a bruising but passionate kiss that sent shivers down their spines and a heat of pleasure inside their bodies.

Since she wasn't paying attention to her parents and their plans, A.A. drove the Gawain into the hanger with Rolo, Guilford, Cornelia, Dolton, Suzaku and Jeremiah driving their Sutherlands into the hanger behind her.

Once they had parked and turned off their Sutherlands, they all began to exit the cockpit and walked around the base.

Rolo went with Jeremiah, Nunnally and Sayako to catch up on what has been going on and what has happened in the past.

Suzaku and Euphemia went to their room to have a passionate lovers' moment and to make out again, hopefully with no interruptions.

Guilford, Cornelia and Dolton went to the engineers and talked about plans for the Sutherlands, leaving Lelouch, A.A. and Kallen in the now silent hanger.

A.A. looked at her parents who were smiling at her with caring and loving eyes.

"What is it mom, dad?" A.A. asked.

They each took A.A.'s hand into their own and walked back to Lelouch's room where they will have their first family moment.

"Family time sweetheart," Kallen stated as they went into Lelouch's room.

A.A. smiled happily and enjoyed watching movies, playing games and learning how to play chess with her parents.

For the first time since she was made, A.A. was relaxed and happy to be in her own family and loved by those who just recently knew about her.

Geass Order

G.G. felt A. A's happiness through their link and smiled as V.V. was planning on getting his experiment back in his hands.

"G.G., where is that girl?" V.V. demanded.

"Happy and safe with love in her eyes," G.G. responded with a bored tone then walked away from the small immortal.

"Where's Rolo?" V.V. asked suddenly, causing G.G. to smirk and walk towards her room.

'Somewhere you can no longer touch him or A.A. again dear boy,' G.G. thought to herself.

Ever since A.A. and Rolo's escape and joining the Black Knights, the Geass Order has been making sure there were no more escapes for any member or Geass user.

G.G stood outside looking up at the sky with a small frown, wondering how A.A. was doing with her parents. As she was deep in thought, one of the young children Geass users walked over to her.

"G.G., Lord V.V. is wondering what you keep doing out here when you are supposed to be making more Geass Users like the rest of them," the young female geass user (Amaya).

G.G. looked at the young girl who resembled Gino and a random Britannian woman.

"I don't make pointless contracts with you killers. A.A. will forever be my only Geass user," G.G. stated calmly.

Amaya frowned and shook her head as she goes to report what G.G. said to V.V.

'Puppets all of them,' G.G. thought sadly as she looked back up at the sky.

G.G. sighed and went to her room to close her eyes. Even though of most Geass order does not dream, G.G. just uses visions and images of what her dreams once were when she was human.

G.G.'s Vision:

A.A. walked towards G.G. with a smile and G.G. returned the smile.

"How is my favorite contractor?" G.G. asked.

"I'm doing well with the Black Knights and my parents," A.A. said happily then slowly frowned.

G.G. blinked when she saw the frown.

"What's wrong dear?" G.G. asked.

"Even though Rolo has come here and I've started to take over his contract so no other Geass order member can look through his eyes. I wish you were here...you've been there for me since I was made…" A.A. said sadly.

G.G. went into deep thought then slowly had an idea.

"I'll be with you, but I need you guys to attack this base. Only attack to distract them from seeing me escape," G.G. said with a smile.

A.A. nodded and smiled happily as the vision disappeared.

Black Knights (Lelouch's room that he shares with Kallen and A.A.)

A.A opened her eyes and smiled as she was snuggled in between her parents. She slowly shook her father to wake him up.

"What is it A.A.?" Lelouch mumbled in his sleep as he opened his tired purple eyes to investigate her blue ones.

"Can you attack the base of the Geass order and distract them long enough for G.G. to escape?" A.A. asked sweetly.

Lelouch rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Kallen to see she was still asleep.

"I could, why?" Lelouch asked.

"I really miss G.G. and she doesn't want to be there, so we thought you can take her away from there," A.A. explained with a small frown.

Lelouch smiled and kissed his daughter on her head gently.

"Just tell me where the base is, and I will think of a plan from there," Lelouch stated calmly.

A.A. nodded her head and told him about the base and its' location. Lelouch slowly got out of bed and grabbed a map, pens and started playing a chess game as he thought of his plan.

Feeling that her boyfriend wasn't in bed with her and their daughter who had gone back to sleep, Kallen opened her eyes and saw him at his desk.

Kallen slowly got out of bed and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing...come back to bed," Kallen mumbled tiredly.

"I'm working on a plan to rescue A.A.'s friend, go back to bed Kallen…" Lelouch said gently as he rubbed his right hand on her arms.

"You'll come back to bed once you're done right?" Kallen asked gently.

"Yes, once it's done, I'll come back to you and A.A.," Lelouch promised.

Kallen nodded her head and went back to bed with A.A. in her arms as Lelouch continued planning G.G.'s escape.


	10. Act 2 Chapter 10

Act 2, Chapter 10 - Big Surprises for Lelouch's Group and the Britannia Empire: The Second Attack on the Black Knights Headquarters

(Authors Note: This Chapter Finishes the two chapter midpoint event in the story.)

After all the planning and rescues, Kallen was ready to have Lelouch all to herself since ever since he showed who he really was and did whatever he could for the Black Knights, she thought he could use a break and spend time with her.

A.A. was hanging around her contractor and only friend G.G. while everyone else was doing their own thing. Lelouch was either working on plans for attacks or reading a book that caught his interest. Noticing that he wasn't going to put the book down, Kallen decided to take it from him and glare into his purple eyes with her ocean blue ones.

"Kallen can I please have that book back?" Lelouch asked gently

"No, you haven't spent any time with me, and you look almost completely dead to the world," Kallen answered.

Lelouch sighed softly and stood up to walk closer to her to pull her close and kiss her deeply.

Kallen slowly returned the kiss as Lelouch pulled her body close to him. Their tongues battled with one another as the kiss heated up and became an act of dominance between the two lovers/parents.

After a while, they leaned back from one another, panting slightly from their kiss.

"Spend time with me...please?" Kallen whispered.

Lelouch sighed and nodded his head, knowing he can't refuse his queen of this request.

A smile of happiness was the reason for his agreement.

"Let's have a double date with Suzaku and Euphie," said Kallen happily.

"Only if they want to my queen," Lelouch stated with a smile.

They shared another loving kiss before separating from each other.

Kallen started to get things ready for their picnic while Lelouch went to ask Euphemia and Suzaku if they'd like to go on a double date with Kallen and him. Of course, when he got to their room, Suzaku was on top of Euphemia, kissing deeply.

"Please don't give me nieces and nephews just yet. I like to preserve the remaining innocence of Euphie before Cornelia kills you," Lelouch stated bluntly, causing Suzaku to pull away and get off Euphemia before he flipped him off.

"Now. Now Suzu, I love Kallen only. I have no interest in you in that way," Lelouch teased and winked at Euphemia who just snickered while Suzaku glared.

"What is the meaning of your visit big brother?" Euphemia asked.

"Kallen wants to go out on a picnic date and asked me to see if you two would like to join us," Lelouch stated.

"YES!" Euphemia cried out and jumps onto her brother, causing a "hoof" from Lelouch and Suzaku to burst out laughing at his friend's predicament.

After a few minutes of struggling, Suzaku finally helped Euphemia off her brother.

(Authors Note: From this point on forward, the plot is written by flaxj with advise.)

Two hours later, Kallen, Lelouch, Suzaku, and Euphemia were out on the picnic date where they saw Milly Ashford, Nina Einstein, and Shirley Fenette. When Milly, Nina, and Shirley got to the picnic, Milly said,

"We need to hide."

"Why?" asked Euphemia, wanting to know about the state.

"Rivalz got arrested by the Britannian Forces," said Shirley. "They're going after the friends and families of the Black Knights Members."

"Shit," said Kallen. "Sorry about my language."

"I k-know t-that I d-don't l-like y-you for y-your a-activities," said Nina stuttering, "but t-there is no c-change t-that I am a-able to s-survive on m-my o-own."

"Who came up with this idea?" asked Suzaku.

"Rivalz came up with the idea," said Milly, "two days before that he was arrested."

"Let them come," said Lelouch.

"Said What?" everybody else said.

"I think that Nunnally would like to have some friends," said Lelouch.

Kallen, Lelouch, Suzaku, and Euphemia brought the Ashford Academy students to the Black Knights Headquarters. When they got there, A.A. asked,

"What's happening?"

"This is a surprise," said Lelouch, "for Nunnally."

"How was your day with Cornelia?" asked Kallen.

"It was well," said A.A. "Cornelia and I read about the history of Britannia. We also watch some of the news. I'm sorry about your friend."

"S-so, w-who is y-your p-parents?" asked Nina stuttering.

"Lelouch and I are her parents," said Kallen.

Nunnally was rolled in by Rolo and Lelouch and Nunnally hugged in front of the crowd. When Nunnally saw the crowd, she asked,

"Big brother how was your date?"

"Oh no!" said Suzaku, realizing that the surprise is blown.

"Hey Milly," said Nunnally.

"So, that's where you are at," said Milly.

"I'm glad that I can have some friends," said Nunnally.

Back at the emperor's palace, Emperor Charles found out that Lelouch's Friends got away. When he got the news, Emperor Charles said,

"Where is Cornelia?"

"I don't know where she is," said Prince Schneizel.

"Find her," said Emperor Charles.

"Yes, father," said Prince Schneizel.

Back at the Black Knights hideout, Cornelia got a message that Schneizel is looking for her and tells her to hand over the Black Knights to Britannia. Cornelia said to Lelouch,

"Lelouch, Schneizel is trying to find the Black Knights."

"Oh boy," said Lelouch, "I'll contact the other members."

At the command center, the Black Knights gather alongside Lelouch's friends. Lelouch explain the problem, and Milly asked,

"Are we the ones that caused it?"

"Don't killed us," said Nina.

"Relax," said Cornelia, "you're not at fault. I'm the foolish one for not destroying the communication that my brother gave me."

All the Black Knights, Suzaku, and Cornelia and her knights went to their Knightmares and went towards the Britannia Army Knightmares. The battle was dramatic and long. After three hours of battle, Euphemia came out and ask,

"Did we win?"

"Yes," said Kallen, "We have won for now."

(Authors Note: End of the Midpoint Event of the Story.)


	11. Act 2 Chapter 11

Act 2, Chapter 11 - Big Surprises for Lelouch's Group and the Britannia Empire: Third Times the Charm

(Authors Note: This is the All is Serious Part of the Story.)

When word got to the Emperor, Charles was NOT happy. Charles told his brother VV to get the prisoner from his special cell. VV got Rivalz and took him to Charles. When both VV and Rivalz got there, Charles said,

"I can't believe that the Black Knights are still defecting me. So, you are one of the Black Knight's Leaders friends. I'm going to have my brother, VV, give you geass and his order."

"Rivalz," said VV, "you will obey the emperor and every order that his gives out."

The geass of VV was given to Rivalz. When that got done, Rivalz asked,

"What do you want me to do your majesty?"

"Go to the Black Knight's Headquarters and get the following people: A.A., Euphemia, and Nunnally," said Charles.

"Right away," said Rivalz.

Rivalz walked away from the emperor chamber and went back to Area 11.

Three days have passed and Villetta Nu, which discover the order that the Emperor Charles was leaked onto the Holy Britannia Empire's Official YouTube Channel. When Villetta found out about this, she went to the Ghettos. When she got halfway there, Jeremiah saw her and said,

"Villetta, what are you doing here?"

"Jeremiah," said Villetta, "I saw a Geass given to an Ashford student and was given the order to kidnap some people."

"Follow me," said Jeremiah.

Back at the empire, Charles figure out that his order was leaked onto YouTube. The solider that leak the video onto YouTube was found and shot. The video was deleted; however, the damage was done.

Back at Area 11, when Villetta and Jeremiah got to the Black Knight's headquarters, Ohgi asked,

"Are you back for another attack?"

"No," said Villetta, "I came to warn you."

"Warn," said Kallen, "about what?"

"A video was release on YouTube two days ago," said Villetta. "The strange thing is that the video was on the Holy Britannia Empire's Official YouTube Channel."

"What was on that YouTube Video?" asked Cornelia in a not so nice voice.

"The video gave a boy an order to kidnap A.A., Euphemia, and Nunnally," said Villetta, "and for the record I do not know what the emperor wants with two of them. Euphemia, I can guess."

(Authors Note: This is the starting point of the Page 80 Crash, which mean it is the All is Lost Moment in the Story.)

Just then Rivalz come in with the Britannia Knightmares. Rivalz says,

"Distract the others. I'll get A.A., Euphemia, and Nunnally."

"Yes sir," said the Britannia Solders.

When the battle started, Villetta said,

"It wasn't me."

"I forget to ask her to disable her GPS," said Jeremiah.

"Well, we can't play the finger pointing game right now," said Kallen. "We need to keep the headquarters protected."

The battle outside was getting out of control. While inside headquarters, Rivalz discover where A.A., Euphemia, and Nunnally were hiding. Milly said,

"What are you doing here Rivalz?"

"Get out of my way," demanded Rivalz pushing Shirley, Milly, and Nina to one side.

Rivalz blew off the door that was in between A.A., Euphemia, and Nunnally. Rivalz said,

"Get them."

Britannia Solders came in and took A.A., Euphemia, and Nunnally. Rivalz gave the command to retreat. Before Rivalz retreated, Nina put a tracker that she created onto Rivalz so that the Black Knights can find him.

When Lelouch and Kallen came into Headquarters, Milly said,

"A.A., Euphemia, and Nunnally are gone."

"WHAT?!" asked Cornelia in a strong voice

"Just what I say," said Milly. "A.A., Euphemia, and Nunnally are gone."

(Authors Note: End of the Page 80 Crash and Start of the Dark Night of the Soul Point of the Story.)

"It's my fault," said Villetta. "It's my fault that those three are kidnapped."

"It also our fault as well," said Kallen.

"Why do you say that?" ask Villetta.

"It's the parent's job to protect their child," said Kallen, "and we failed."

"But Euphemia is going to get killed," said Suzaku.

"Everyone," said Sayako, "I think that we need to rescue A.A., Nunnally, and Euphemia. If we stay down and gloom, then the emperor will win."

"All right," said Lelouch. "Let's figure out the way to rescue them."

"I think that I can help with that," said Nina. "Just before Rivalz retreated with A.A., Euphemia, and Nunnally, I put on a tracker that would figure out where he is at."

"That's good," said Lelouch, "Nina."

"We'll support you," said Ohgi.

(Authors Note: End of the Dark Night of the Soul)

End of Act 2


	12. Act 3 Chapter 12

Act 3 – The Black Knights Rescues A.A., Euphemia, and Nunnally

Act 3, Chapter 12 - The Major Battle for Area 11 and Freedom at Long Last

Back at the emperor's palace, Emperor Charles saw the results that Rivalz deliver to him. When Emperor Charles saw that A.A., Euphemia, and Nunnally were there, Charles said,

"Well done Rivalz. That's how you show results when the others have failed."

"Thank you," said Rivalz. "Your Majesty."

"You can go now," said Charles.

"Why have you done what you did?" asked Euphemia.

"I just did not like your policies," said Charles, "and I thought a show of force was the best example to give the Elevens and you what happens when you disobey me."

"Why do you want my big brother?" asked Nunnally.

"Big Brother," said Charles strangely. "Oh! Look what my enforcer has caught in as well. I thought that I got just Euphemia and A.A.; however, I did not realize that I caught Zero's sister. Now, tell me dear, who is your big brother?"

"Lelouch," said Nunnally.

"Wow!" said Charles, "I just got the biggest news of all time. I did not believe that my son oversaw the rebellion against me."

"So, what is your big plan?" asked A.A. "You don't just kidnap a geass user, a former princess, and a current princess for no reason."

"Your right on that part," said Charles. "My plan is to have two public executions so that I can bring out the Black Knights. After I bring out the Black Knights, I will have my solders kill them in front of one of the two executions. After all the Black Knights have been killed, I will still kill all three of you."

Back at the Black Knights headquarters, Lelouch and Kallen were going over the plan to the Black Knights, when Nina came in and said,

"There something in the news. Euphemia and Nunnally have been found guilty of treason."

"What!" said Cornelia.

"It is true," said Milly as she was coming in, "Prince Schneizel said on television that Euphemia will be executed first three days from now. Then three days after the first execution, Nunnally will be executed."

"It is all a plan to drive us out," said Ohgi.

"Yes," said Gilford, "it is."

"We need to do something," said Nina.

"I know that we need to do something;" said Kallen, "however, if we go in unprepared, then we may be ones that will be executed next."

"Kallen is right," said Lelouch. "We need to be careful in the operation of rescue our daughter and my sisters."

(Authors Note: The Fuck Moment starts here.)

Three days later at the palace, Charles was in the throne room while three hours before the execution of Euphemia, Princess Marrybell mel Britannia came to Euphemia cell and said,

"Shhh! I'm come here to rescue you."

"Thanks sis," said Euphemia. "Can you also save my friends?"

"Sure," said Marrybell. "Where are they?"

"All three of us were put in separate cells," said Euphemia.

Marrybell and Euphemia went to Nunnally cell. When they got there, Nunnally said,

"Watch out!"

What Nunnally was warning Euphemia and Marrybell, that the emperor had set an alarm system in the cells, just in case if one of the cells were open. What the emperor didn't know was that Euphemia's cell had a malfunction that did not enable the alarm, but Nunnally's cell did.

Back in the throne room, Charles said,

"Rivalz, go to the cell block and kill A.A., Euphemia, Nunnally, and anyone that is helping them to escape."

"Yes, your majesty," said Rivalz.

Back at Nunnally's cell, Marrybell said,

"We need to get out of here."

"A.A. is the cell on the other side of the castle," said Nunnally.

"We will get to A.A.," said Marrybell, "but we need to go so that we do not get caught."

"Then," said Euphemia, "let's go."

Marrybell, Euphemia, and Nunnally went out of the cell area. Just before they got to the main exit of the palace, Rivalz spotted them and said,

"Stop."

The girls didn't stop, and a huge chase was coming in. Marrybell pulled out a gun and put a bullet in Rivalz's right arm. Marrybell, Euphemia, and Nunnally went away.

When the Black Knights got to the palace, Kallen said,

"You know the plan guys. Lelouch, Suzaku, Cornelia, and I are going into the palace to rescue A.A., Euphemia, and Nunnally. You just make sure that we can get out."

"You got it," said Nina in the command center.

Lelouch, Suzaku, Cornelia, and Kallen got out of their Knightmares. When they got on the ground, Nonette Enneagram yelled,

"CORNELIA!"

"Oh no," said Cornelia. "now, we have to face her."

"Who's her?" asked Suzaku.

"The Knight of Nine," said Cornelia, "Nonette Enneagram."

Back in the palace, Marrybell, Euphemia, and Nunnally were still running. Euphemia said,

"It's quiet. Too quiet."

"Yep," said Marrybell.

Just as Marrybell was saying that in the throne room, Charles said,

"Schneizel, go to A.A.'s cell and kill her."

"Yes," said Schneizel, "my emperor. Long live Britannia."

Back outside the palace with the Black Knights, Nonette was taunting Cornelia into attacking, but Cornelia did not budge. Nonette said,

"Kiss Euphemia's Knight goodbye."

Before Nonette took her shot, Kallen found a gun on the ground and use it to shoot Nonette in the place. Kallen said,

"I hope that it was all right that I did the deed."

"Since, she threated Euphemia's Knight," said Cornelia. "She deserves it."

"Great," said Lelouch, "now, let's save our comrades."

Flashback

(Authors Note: This happens in between Chapter 11 and Chapter 12.)

Lelouch, Kallen, Cornelia, and Suzaku were taking about the plan with G.G. G.G. said,

"That is going to be risky."

"Why is it risky?" ask Nina when she sneak in unnoticed.

"Because," said G.G. "Charles has V.V. under the division charge for geasses in the empire. He may use A.A. for bait for C.C. I now figure out why Rivalz. The empire is going to use Euphemia and Nunnally as bait to get Zero."

"Well," said Kallen, "we still have the edge. Only we know about Zero."

"I hope that those three can keep their month's shut," said Cornelia.

End Flashback

Back inside the palace in A.A.'s cell, Schneizel went into the cell and notice that A.A. was not in the cell. Schneizel said,

"Make sure that A.A. does not get to the Black Knights."

"Surprise," said A.A. "Now die."

A.A. Geass got to Schneizel head and Schneizel put a bullet in his head.

A.A. went outside the palace. When she saw the Black Knights, A.A. said,

"Mom, Dad, Aunt Cornelia."

"A.A.," said Kallen. "Glad to see that you are all right."

Back with Marrybell, Euphemia, and Nunnally inside the palace, V.V. saw then and said,

"Stop."

"Euphemia," said Marrybell, "get Nunnally out. I'll stop V.V."

"Yes," said Euphemia. "Let's go sister."

Euphemia and Nunnally went to a door. When they open the door, they saw the Black Knights; however, Euphemia accidently trip a silent alarm letting the emperor know her escape from the palace.

"Euphie," said Suzaku.

"Sister," said Cornelia. "Watch out! It's a trap."

"Stop!" yell Charles, "Stay right there. Don't move. Euphemia, stop moving to your sister or I'm going to put a bullet in Nunnally's head."

Euphemia stopped at that point.

"Now, that I have gotten all of you here," said Charles. "I'll start some shooting. First with A.A."

At that point, a gunshot had been heard. Charles fell to the ground. When Charles saw who shot him, Charles said,

"Marrybell, why?"

"Let's not stay here and find out," said Lelouch. "Let's retreat now."

The Black Knights took Nunnally, Euphemia, and A.A. along with them and retreated. The rest of the Knights of the Round wanted to chase them; however,

"Let the go," said Marrybell.

(Authors Note: The Fuck Moment ends here.)

When the Black Knights got back to Area 11, Milly asked,

"Did you rescue Nunnally, Euphemia, and A.A.?"

"Yes," said Kallen, "we did."

Two months later at the end of the war, Japan was free. For the trouble that The Britannia Empire cause, Empress Marrybell mel Britannia had release Kallen's mom and Rivalz, without Geass, from their custody as one way of saying that the empire was sorry. Marrybell also said that she will not punishing anyone that were in the Black Knights for their actions against the empire because Marrybell said,

"The reason that I'm not punishing you is that you did what you thought that was right."

"Okay," said Lelouch, "I was not expecting this Empress."

"I heard that our farther was trying to force our sister, Cornelia, to turn against you;" said Marrybell mel Britannia, "however, our sister, Euphemia, not only warned me about this but also told you about it."

"How I love my sister," said Lelouch.

"What happen to V.V.?" asked A.A.

"Simple my niece," said Marrybell. "I killed him."

"Your majesty," said Kallen, "Thank you for releasing my mother."

"You're welcome," said Marrybell. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," said Kallen, "What is it?"

"Enjoy your time with Lelouch," said Marrybell, "and love him."

"I will," said Kallen.

End of Act 3

The End


End file.
